Magic in the Tea
by Lord Divestre Croft
Summary: Sequel to Remains of the Day. The mystery thickens. The shadows are stirring, rallying for battle. Another new comer arrives, and tensions rise. And all the while, it seems that Cloud wants to instruct Tifa on more than just tea... Ch 3 Revised
1. An Unwanted Visitor

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own Teavana Co._**

--

Vincent locked the door and closed his bookstore for the night. In his small kitchen, he had water boiling in a teakettle. A headless porcelain teapot sat on the counter next to the stove with a generous but careful amount of Darjeeling inside. The bag he bought from Tifa's was safely put away in the pantry.

The teakettle began to whistle, but Vincent waited another minute before turning the stove off. He carefully poured the water in and put the top back on with a gentle clank. The smell of the tea was intoxicating.

Vincent heard the bell toll at his front door, the entrance to his shop. But he could've sworn that it was locked it! He rushed through the door of his kitchen and back to the entrance, but he saw no one. And yet, someone was…

He turned on the main light, and tall bookshelves appeared from the darkness. By the corner of the shop there was a large window, covered by dark purple curtains. At the window, there was a small couch, an armchair, and a round table with a lamp, all dark brown. It was meant for lingering customers.

Vincent saw something move at the corner of his eye and turned abruptly. No one was there. He headed towards his bookshelves and looked between them carefully. No trespassers. Vincent frowned irritably.

"I know you're here!" he announced. "So you might as well show yourself!"

No answer. Vincent sighed and turned away from the bookshelves, only to jump in startled surprise. A man had suddenly appeared, now sitting on armchair by the window. He sat there with his arms folded on his lap, eyes glued onto the shopkeeper. He didn't appear to be a thief or anything of a sinister nature, even though he wore all black.

Vincent recognized the man and recovered himself. He grunted in exasperation and leaned on a bookshelf.

"What are you doing here?" Vincent asked bluntly.

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" the man replied, with another question.

"Are you my friend?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I always thought I was."

Vincent refused to smile and headed for the kitchen. The man rose from the chair gracefully and followed, much to Vincent's annoyance.

"What are you doing?" the man asked curiously.

"Making tea," Vincent answered. "Now go away!"

"May I try some?"

"What?"

"I've never had tea before. May a try some?"

Vincent felt his temper rising, but out of politeness, he nodded and made his "guest" wait outside the kitchen. He waited quietly for the tea to steep and tried to pretend he was alone again. It was no use. He could feel the man sitting outside in that dark colored armchair, staring at his precious bookstore, invading his space so suddenly. As soon as the tea was done, he poured it quickly and rushed out the kitchen with teacups in both hands.

His guest had taken the liberty of picking out a book and read it curiously. Vincent felt his temper flaring up again.

"That's merchandise," he said.

"Merchandise?" the man asked. "You mean something that it bought?"

"This is a store," Vincent revealed. "You browse a book…you buy it…and then you read the whole thing…"

The man closed the book and put it on the table with the lamp.

"But what happens when you finish it?"

"You put it on your own shelf…you might want to read it again…"

"Why would you want to read a book you've already read?" the man questioned.

"Because you liked it."

"What does liking it have to do with anything?"

Vincent thrust a teacup into his guest's hands, and the tea almost spilled. Vincent sat down on the couch. The man slowly put the cup to his lips and jerked his head back.

"It's hot!" the man cried in surprise. "Does it have to be like this?"

"It can be cold too," Vincent replied. "But you don't drink cold tea in the winter."

"Where did you get it?"

"I bought it from a teashop."

"You have to buy that too?"

Vincent slammed his teacup on the table and stood up.

"What are you trying to do?!"

"Why are you being so hostile?" the man asked with a chuckle. "I was only asking questions."

"What did you come for?!"

"Just to have a look. It's not fair, you know. You're having all the fun in this town, and never once did you invite me! I feel betrayed…"

"What did you _**really**_ come for?!"

"To have a look."

"At what?!"

"At whatever you've been doing…"

"I don't believe you!"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

The man could see Vincent's face grow red. Vincent trudged to the front door, now unlocked and pointed to it

"The door is here!" he shouted. "Now, beat it!"

"I haven't finished my tea," the man replied. "And I don't feel like leaving."

"Get out!"

"But why? Aren't we friends?"

"I can't trust in you anymore!"

"Am I asking you to trust me?"

Vincent froze in thought. The man inched his way back to the teacup and took a small sip. He lightly smacked his lips and bobbed his head up and down.

"Tastes healthy," the man replied. "But you'd have to acquire a taste for it."

"What do you mean you're not asking me to trust you?"

The man took a braver sip and set it next to the other teacup on the table.

"Let me work for you in this shop," the man said.

"I don't need help," Vincent answered.

"Many of your books are not in alphabetical order," the man answered. "And some are in the wrong genre. I'll keep it organized for you."

"And then what?"

"Then you can decide what I'm here for. And if I cause any trouble, feel free to throw me out."

The man stretched his hand out towards Vincent, as if wanting to shake hands.

"So? Do we have a deal?"

Vincent hesitated to answer. He examined the man's face and saw no traces of insincerity. The memory of their past came to him. The man waited in anticipation. Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You need a name."

--

For the past three days, Tifa had said nothing about the doctor's last visit. Neither did Cloud. Yuffie was still left clueless and oblivious, as her usual nature dictated.

Tifa woke up early and dressed at five-thirty, only to find that Cloud had woken up earlier. When she peaked through the door of her kitchen, he was already boiling water and had taken two tins from her shelf, now sitting opened on the kitchen counter. Without turning his head, he gave her a cheery good morning and she came in.

"I really would like it if you didn't touch my teas without permission," Tifa scolded.

"Sorry…I'll ask next time."

Tifa read the tin labels: Maté Vana and Rooibos Chai respectively. There was a small container behind them. Cloud scooped two doses of each tea into the container, closed the container up, and shook it vigorously. Tifa gaped in surprise.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll see," Cloud replied.

He opened the container and urged her to smell it. The results: an energizing, spicy aromatherapy that Tifa had never experienced before.

"Gracious!" she cried. "How did you…"

"I followed my nose," he answered. "That's all."

"But you need head knowledge too," Tifa argued.

"You need more than head knowledge," Cloud replied. "You need a good set of nose and taste-buds."

The water came to a boil and the kettle whistled. Tifa retrieved it and turned off the stove. She carried the kettle to the sink. Cloud dumped the odd tea mixture into the teapot and put on the screen. He followed her with the teapot and set it inside the sink. He took the kettle from her and poured.

"You have four different kinds of milk," Cloud said. "Get out your favorite."

"Honey or sugar cane?" Tifa asked. Cloud could sense the skepticism in her voice.

"Honey brings it out more," he replied. "And don't worry. I'm very, very good at this."

He closed the teapot and looked at his watch. "Give it five minutes."

Cloud turned and saw Tifa holding out a carton of half-and-half. "I'm not worried."

Tifa gave him a friendly wink and went for the honey. Cloud sat down at the table. She set the honey on the counter and joined him.

"There's been something on your mind?" Cloud asked.

"No!" Tifa replied quickly.

Cloud mentally bored into her with his eyes. Tifa groaned and gave in.

"I know an ounce of tea, but I don't know an ounce of Latin," Tifa confessed. "What does 'quidam' mean?"

"Nameless," Cloud answered. "Or 'nameless passerby' to be more specific. Unless you prefer 'unidentified'."

Tifa glowered for a moment and stared at her hands on the table.

"They all sound pretty lonely to me," she replied.

"Nah!" Cloud replied. "Actually, there's a whole lot of 'nameless' people from where I come from. Towns of us…cities of us…in fact, you could say that there's a whole world of us…"

"And what exactly is supposed happen now?"

"After what?"

"After you've come to live here?

Cloud shrugged and checked his watch. Three minutes to go…and not enough time.

"Good things will happen," Cloud responded carefully. "Many good things…wrongs will be righted…people will live happy lives…those sort of things…of course, that's not completely general…but things will get better around here."

"Because you're here now?"

"I guess so…but I won't puff up my chest about it…"

For some reason, Tifa smiled and believed him. It was going to be a good day today, and she could smell it from the tea. It was cold, but she was feeling warm. She had few friends, but she wasn't alone. She was an outcast, but she felt as free as a bird.

"Actually, I'm not the only nameless passerby who left my 'village'…"

Tifa felt her back tense. "More of you are coming?"

"No," Cloud answered. "They're all going to find their own villages…and their own towns…the rest will even leave the mountain and go into the cities. One person per area."

"But why?"

"To make good things happen."

"But why do you have to do it? Why not someone else?"

"Because no else is supposed to do it but _**us**_…that's the way it is."

Tifa checked her watch as well. Still not ready.

"But my job doesn't come without its… hazards. You'd imagine that people would want me to come, right?"

Tifa gave him a half smile, not quite sure how to answer him. Sure, lots of people want lots of luck, unless they were a masochist. But no one but her—or perhaps Dr. Hojo—would possibly believe that strange men came to town as human good luck charms. Of course, if that's the name for it.

"I'd suppose so," Tifa replied carefully. "Why?"

"Think about it for a while," Cloud said. "It'll come to you."

He checked his watch again and nodded. The smell of the tea, though strong, lightly permeated the room. Cloud got up and walked over to where Tifa was sitting. He offered his hand to her and said:

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Tifa smiled in a twisted, charming way and gingerly laid her hand on his. She stood up quickly and let him lead her to the counter. He poured the tea for her, and put it in her hands, and as she lifted the teacup, he covered her eyes with his hands. She giggled in surprise.

"What about the honey and milk?"

"Try it first, lovely…"

Tifa felt the flush on her face again. She put the cup to her nose first and took a generous sniff. The effects almost made her drop it to the floor. She grinned in excitement, and with great courage, she sipped heaven out of teacup.

"Maté Vana never did that," Tifa muttered. "Mmmmmmm."

Cloud removed his hands. She took another whiff of it and a pleasant feeling went down her spine. If the tea was that good already, she could only imagine what it was like with milk and honey!

"Cloud…teach me?"

--

Yuffie was thankful that Tifa had given her a spare key. December weather got colder by the day, and it was one awful wait after a knock at the door. She ran to the back door, holding her hat down on her head. She pulled out her key from her coat and stuck it into the lock. As she cracked the door open, Yuffie could hear laughter coming from the kitchen.

"This one smells a bit funny," Tifa complained. "But I absolutely love the flavor—Maté Vana and…that new one I got from my source...I keep forgetting the name…"

"Cloud 9 Rooibos," Cloud replied with a snicker.

"No, it is not named after you. You're last name is Strife…not 9."

Yuffie stayed behind the crack door and listened, despite the cold. Tifa was putting her black kettle back on the stove to re-boil the water. The door towards the shop was half open. Cloud came through it with another tin and sat it down on the counter.

"Is that another red tea?" Tifa asked. "Do matés only go well with red teas?"

"Some white and black teas do fine," Cloud replied. "Some herbal infusions and oolongs too. By the way, do you say oolong or wu-long?"

"Oolong," Tifa said. "Which red tea did you get?"

"The Rooibos Caramel Créme…and tomorrow, I have three more ideas…or maybe four…"

Tifa pouted her lip and frowned. "Why not today?"

Cloud gave her a disbelieving look, as if she had spoken pure ludicrousness. Tifa stopped and scolded herself with a slap on the forehead.

"I forgot!" Tifa whined. "Maté is a hunger suppressant! How'll we eat lunch?"

"We could have a late lunch," Cloud answered sympathetically. "At three perhaps?"

"With a non-caffeinated tea," Tifa warned. "Those are dangerous after three…you'll never sleep at night."

Tifa opened up the tea he had brought in and prepared the next blend. Yuffie was beginning to freeze outside, but she couldn't resist.

"Maybe," Cloud said (after a bit of thinking), "I could try another one I thought of…"

"Non-caffeinated!" she reminded.

"I heard the first time…"

"So which ones are you using?" she asked curiously.

Cloud gave her a furtive smirk and said nothing. Tifa waited for a moment, but Cloud began to walk out of the kitchen. She caught him by the arm before he could get away.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Tifa asked.

"It's a surprise," Cloud replied simply.

"Tell me!"

"No."

Tifa growled and held back a tantrum. Her maturity wouldn't allow her to do anymore. Cloud enjoyed every second of it. He put his hand on her shoulder and patted it.

"Just trust me," Cloud replied. "If I told you, you'd think I've gone mad."

Tifa folded her arms and jerked her head away from him.

"Alright," she muttered. "But I get to pick the next time…and I'll be nice enough to tell you…Haute Chocolate and Almond Biscotti…"

"A red tea and flavored black tea," Cloud said. "But why not Pistachio Apple Pie and Haute Chocolate?"

"Two red teas?" Tifa asked.

Cloud nodded confidently. Tifa thought for a moment, and something came to her. She gasped and grabbed his arms to draw him close.

"Pistachio Apple Pie with Almond Biscotti!"

"Why not all three?" Cloud asked.

"You can do three? Oh, why course we can. If you can use two…why not three?"

"But never do four. That's just overdoing it."

Cloud leaned slightly and finally noticed Yuffie at the door. Tifa saw that his eyes were looking elsewhere and turned to see her as well. Yuffie blushed in embarrassment and knocked at the door, announcing her "recent" arrival.

"Yuffie, you're early!" Tifa cried.

"It's seven," Yuffie replied.

Tifa glanced at her watch and laughed at herself.

"I lost track of time," she decided. "I'll go turn the closed sign to open. Put on your apron, Yuffie."

Tifa walked out of the kitchen with her heels clicking all the way. Yuffie felt that she was at Cloud's mercy and shrank before him. But Cloud reached for a cup and poured in a blended tea for her. She accepted it graciously.

"Had a good time outside?" Cloud teased.

"Why isn't she mad at me?" Yuffie asked.

"Because she has nothing to hide from you."

--

The oven was hot with wheat loaves baking, and Tseng wouldn't allow it. He absolutely wouldn't allow it. Not now and not ever again! Reno and Rude grimaced underneath their boss as he kept his hawk eyes on them.

Reno busied himself mixing pumpkin bread ingredients into a large bowl. Over the years, he developed a strong wrist, and the mix went round and round like butter in a churn. The vigor he put in it this morning was not a result of enthusiasm. There was no joy on his face.

Rude, silent and taciturn, was making sugar cookies. All of his holiday cookie cutters were before him: angels, bells, Christmas trees, etc. He pressed them in, one by one, and pulled them up gently. He pressed them out onto the non-stick pan and smoothed them out with his flour-laden fingers.

"It's our morning routine!" Reno protested. "Just ten minutes! Why are you so uptight about it?"

"Because you burnt a whole batch of French bread yesterday!" Tseng answered.

"You took it out of our wages," Reno recalled. "And we said we were sorry!"

"You can go to Tifa's on your lunch break from now on! Now get back to work!"

Tseng left the baking room in a huff, while Reno muttered under his breath. Rude tended to his dainty cookies without interruption. A smile was on his face.

--

Zack walked casually down the street. It was nearly midday, and all the shopkeepers were preparing to close up for lunch, except for the restaurants, pubs, and one simple bakery. He disliked the snow. It made his boots unstable and wet, and it made the world seem much colder than it actually was. He preferred spring and summer.

The Gainsborough Floral Shoppe was up ahead, and he went inside to see if his girlfriend was there. The bell sounded his entrance. Aerith was not at the counter, so he figured that she was down in the underground cellar. He leaned on the counter and waited, supposedly because he did not want to bother her.

Her small feet could be heard faintly, and she came up the stairs, dying her hands with a towel. Aerith saw her boyfriend waiting for her, and she quickened her steps. Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on both cheeks.

"I haven't seen you in two days," she said. "How's your father?"

"Not too good," Zack replied. "His ulcer's rather bad, but Dr. Hojo says that with a little bed rest and quiet, he'll be fine."

"Doctors aren't psychic," Aerith warned.

"But they are reliable."

Aerith raised her arm like a flag and handed him a flower that was growing in her cellar. He picked it from her fingers with his gloved hands and looked at it for a moment. He placed it on the counter.

"I want to put it on your coat," Aerith insisted.

"Nah," Zack replied. "I don't look good with pinned flowers. Are we going to lunch?"

Aerith nodded and turned around, urging him to untie her apron strings. Zack had thick fingers and short nails, so he found it difficult to undo the strong knot. Aerith waited patiently and tolerantly.

"By the way," Zack said. "Would you mind going to the teashop with me."

Aerith took a steady gulp. "What for?"

"I didn't go this morning," Zack replied. "Reno and Rude never showed up, so I never went…I thought we'd go together and have it with lunch…"

"I…sure! I don't mind."

The strings finally came down, and Aerith put her apron on the counter. She took her keys from a drawer at her counter. Zack grabbed her coat and scarf from the rack and helped her put them on.

"I heard another rumor about her," Aerith said. "Some say that…"

"Leave the poor girl alone," Zack interrupted. "Why are you so hung up on her?"

Aerith shrugged innocently and put on her mittens.

"Stay away from that Scarlet woman," Zack commanded. "She's feeding you nonsense."


	2. Introducing Tea Blending

Reno and Rude came loudly into the teashop. Shera's delicate nerves nearly made her drop the teacup. She coughed and readjusted her glasses. Yuffie rolled her eyes and didn't stop her task: putting tins back on the shelves. Reno whistled while approaching the counter and watched Yuffie work.

"Rich girl doing hard labor!" he declared.

Yuffie turned and gave him a proper raspberry before neatly scooting a tin back onto a shelf. She took her hands away and cracked her knuckles.

"How do you like your tea, Shera?" Yuffie asked.

"It's amazing," Shera replied. "I never thought that tea could taste this good."

Yuffie smiled and bowed her head before going back to the other two customers.

"If you're here for the usual," Yuffie said, "You might want to wait a while…Tifa's kinda busy with…"

Before Yuffie could finish, Cloud came bursting through the door with a tray in his hands. Tifa filed behind him quickly in protest, with a teapot and full kettle in her hands.

"Stop showing yourself to people," she muttered quietly (so no one could hear). "Wasn't Shera enough?"

"I sensei," Cloud replied. "You senpai. Who obeys who?"

He set the tray on the counter and went to shake the recent customers hands.

Tifa slumped her shoulders in defeat and set the kettle and teapot on the counter. Shera gave her a few sly stares. Her eyes darted from Cloud to Tifa at every few seconds.

"I'm new here," he replied. "My name's Cloud. And you're…"

"Reno…this is Rude…we work at the bakery."

"Why weren't you here this morning?" Tifa asked.

The bakery workers replied in unison: "Tseng!"

"Still mad at you for burning the bread?" Yuffie teased.

Reno gave Yuffie a dirty look. Rude noticed that the Styrofoam cups on the tray had names written on them. One of them had his name. In the middle of the tray was a teacup and a white timer.

"May I," he asked briefly.

"Sure!" Tifa replied.

"No!" Cloud interrupted. "Not yet…we're waiting."

"For what?" Tifa asked.

Zack and Aerith arrived at the door. Like a gentleman, Zack opened the door for his girlfriend, and she walked in while taking off her scarf. She glanced around nervously, while Zack shut the door behind him. Aerith saw Yuffie at the counter and gasped.

"We were waiting for you!" Cloud announced.

Zack gave Cloud a good examination but didn't recognize him as anyone he knew. Aerith, once again, shrugged innocently. Cloud lifted the tray from counter and held it for people to take their teas (all labeled). Aerith was still without a tea. She stayed in the corner and was barely noticed.

"And what tea do you like?" Cloud asked her.

"Me?" she asked. "I like red and green teas."

Tifa turned on her heels and looked at her fifty-odd teas on the shelves. Cloud examined it with her and the conversed together as if they were alone.

"Rooibos Sweet Amore?" Tifa asked.

"With Jasmine Dragon Phoenix Pearls," Cloud answered.

"Clean and fragrant," Tifa declared.

"My beautiful senpai, I believe you're learning."

"I'm not following," Aerith said.

"Get them," Tifa commanded.

Yuffie nodded and retrieved them. Shera watched curiously. Tifa opened up the tins and scooped two generous scoops of each tea. She poured the boiled water into the teapot and closed it. Then she turned the dial on the timer.

"You had it ready for us, Teef?" Zack asked. "Is it fresh?"

"Thank your stars that it's fresh, Zack," Tifa replied. "I almost had a mind to microwave this morning's batch for you!"

The whole ensemble laughed. Zack stopped to drink his tea, but Cloud reached over and grabbed his wrist.

"That tea you have is special," Cloud informed. "Not yet."

Zack raised his eyebrows and gave Cloud a strange look.

"And who are you to tell me not?" Zack replied curtly.

"The shopkeeper's tea instructor," Cloud answered.

"We can't drink ours yet?" Reno asked.

"If were to tell you," Cloud began, "That all of your Maté Vanas were different from each other…what would you think?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"This morning," Cloud said (as if he were a college professor), "I began teaching Miss Lockhart… a bit of magic. Reno, if you please?"

Reno stared at the Styrofoam cup as if it had been poisoned. He tasted it carefully, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"T-this isn't Maté Vana, is it?"

"It was," Cloud answered. "That is a blend of Maté Vana and Rooibos Chai. All shaken together and brewed in the same pot."

"I love it!" Reno answered. "It's… spicy…"

"Yours," Cloud points to Rude's cup, "Is a blend of MV with Rooibos Caramel…and Zack has his blended with Rooibos Toffee…"

Tifa realized that her apron was too loose and tried to tighten the strings. All she accomplished were grunts and strains. Cloud saw her struggling and came to her aid behind the counter.

"I'll get if for you," Cloud offered.

Tifa smiled gratefully and turned around, pulling up her ponytail. Cloud retied the strings around her neck and waist. Zack and Reno let their jaws drop in shock. Rude was too busy—smacking lips over his tea—to care. A big smile was on his face.

"I've been thinking that we need to buy more teapots for this," Tifa thought aloud. "How about two or three?"

"Don't be silly," Cloud replied. "We need four or five more at least."

Reno liked his tea…but he didn't want to. He was frowning.

"Tea blending," Reno announced. "How come I never thought of that?"

"Because you don't know a thing about tea," Rude replied mockingly.

Yuffie opened her mouth and let out a whoop. Reno didn't find it as funny as she did.

"Is that what your doing to mine?" Aerith asked nervously.

"Don't worry," Tifa assured her. "You're gonna love it!"

The timer went off, and Tifa jerked it to a stop because she hated the noise. She poured the tea and handed it to Aerith. Tifa noticed a slight uneasiness on Aerith's face but didn't make a scene about it.

At first impression, Aerith thought that Tifa had given her a hot cup of expensive perfume. At second impression, she thought she was drinking out of a rose. Despite herself, she couldn't hide her amazement.

"It's lovely…I've never…"

Aerith pulled herself together and smiled confidently. "I like it very much. I'll order it again next time."

Cloud and Tifa shook hands behind the counter.

--

"I liked that blend," Tifa confessed. "The one we made for Aerith. There's something about it. It's so clear…like drinking a bouquet of flowers or something."

Suffering from six cup of hunger suppressing Maté Vana, they went light at a restaurant. They ordered a small lunch a Chicken Caesar salad. Split between them. With no bread while waiting. Between them, they brought a thermos, filled with a tea blend that Cloud made behind Tifa's back. He still refused to tell her what it was, but she poured a second cup anyway. Tifa wondered if the restaurant would've minded them bringing their own drinks. She decided that she didn't care.

"It tastes fruity," Tifa observed. "With sour cherries, I think. But I have more than tea with sour cherries in it…Ah, Cloud! Just tell me!"

"Guess," Cloud replied.

"I have over a hundred teas on the shelf!" Tifa complained.

"That's what makes it so much fun!"

Tifa wrinkled her nose in disdain. For a moment, she noticed that people were staring at them from their tables. She took another sip, and half of it came to her.

"An herbal infusion of Sweet Fruit Garden," Tifa said triumphantly.

"And the other?" Cloud asked.

"Not a bloody clue."

Tifa decided to study the color: a light, raspberry red. It had to be a red tea of some sort. But it wasn't flowery, or candy-like, or plain. It was more citrus-y…

"I'm still not getting it!" Tifa whined. "I guess I really don't know all that much about tea…"

"Of course you do," Cloud argued. "If you didn't, you wouldn't have gotten the first one right."

Tifa wished that the food would come. She took one last shot and let herself have a good smell of it. The results shocked her.

"I don't believe it!" Tifa cried. "I thought I smelled Cloud 9 Rooibos in there."

"There you go," Cloud answered.

"I don't believe it!"

"Why not?"

"Cloud 9 has marshmallows in it!"

Cloud became confused, and Tifa saw it on his face. Whenever he got that innocent look on his face, Tifa knew he was being serious.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cloud asked.

"Sweet Fruit Garden has apples," Tifa began to list, "Candied papaya…raspberries…sour cherries (which I already mentioned)…grapes…"

"But Cloud 9 has citrus pieces and strawberry," Cloud reminded. "Marshmallows goes well with the candied papaya…and don't you like it?"

"I do."

"So why are you complaining?"

Tifa put down the restaurant mug and sighed.

"I'm not complaining," she replied. "I'm just saying that fruit and marshmallows is a funny idea…"

In a strange gesture, Cloud took her hand and gloved it between his. He smoothed it with his palms and patted it gently.

"Tifa, you're going to have to change that attitude."

"What attitude?" she asked.

"Acknowledging ingredients over smell and taste," he replied.

Tifa felt her cheeks go hot, and she smiled.

--

Meanwhile, several tables down, people indeed were watching.

Zack was in a foul mood. He had originally planned a nice lunch alone with his girlfriend, but the party of two had swelled to a party of five at a large table. And lunch was far from their minds.

Yuffie hardly contained the thrill of it and made a point of telling everyone. Her stares were obvious and badly concealed, so much so that Aerith had to scold her every five minutes.

"I can't believe we're spending our lunch breaks like this," Zack mumbled.

"You don't have a lunch break," Reno replied. "Your dad owns half the town."

"And my dad owns the other half," Yuffie cooed.

"Which is why I wonder," Aerith replied. "Yuffie, why are you working for that girl?"

Yuffie flinched after hearing "that girl". Something flared inside of her.

"My dad wanted me to be responsible," Yuffie answered defensively. "My mother _likes_ her…and it's oodles of fun! **And** I'm getting extra money!"

Reno sighed loudly, and everyone at the table heard it.

"What's with you?" Yuffie asked.

"It makes perfect sense," Reno jabbered on. "Tifa's a one-of-a-kind girl. Everyone one-of-a-kind girl needs a one-of-kind guy. And I ain't…"

"You'll always have Elena," Zack responded. "She likes you…"

"No, she likes Tseng," Rude replied snidely.

Zack sat back in his chair and laughed. Rude chuckled. Reno cried on the inside.

"You jerks," Reno muttered.

Aerith pinched her boyfriend on the shoulder. He saw the scowl on her face and stopped laughing.

"I wish I was as lucky as him," Reno continued. "Who his he anyway?"

"He's a traveler," Yuffie replied. "He lives here now."

"But from where?" Zack asked.

Yuffie shrugged her shoulders. "Tifa told me that she found him face first in the snow. She says that's all she knows about him…"

"Where does he live?" Aerith asked.

"With Tifa."

Reno opened his mouth in horror.

"He lives with her?!" he cried.

"He can't go anywhere else," Yuffie replied. "And I envy her. He's so cool! He makes really yummy coffee! And tea!"

"So he's a tea enthusiast too," Zack replied. "Wow, Reno…you really are screwed."

Reno groaned and nodded assent. He manned up and smiled.

"Ah, well…there's plenty of fish in the sea…"

--

A few minutes later, Tifa saw lunch coming around the corner. Cloud wasn't paying attention. The salads came to the table, and Cloud barely noticed the waiter come and go. Tifa looked at him, wondering if something was wrong. For a moment, she wondered if it was his injuries, but then she remembered that all his injuries were gone.

"You okay?" Tifa asked.

"Sure…"

"Is something the matter?"

"I don't know…"

Tifa saw his eyes tense and harden… a stark contrast to the kindness she usually saw in his eyes. The mystery behind them hadn't faltered. Five people came through the door; no one but two people were related to each other. Those two included Vincent. The other man was unidentified.

Cloud turned towards their direction like a robot, and he seemed to be preparing for something. Tifa drew her eyes toward the door and saw Vincent. She had a mind to wave him over but didn't. And the man who was with Vincent…she didn't recognize him from anywhere. Tifa started to feel that something was terribly wrong.

The man, as she observed, was a physical contrast to Vincent. He was taller, younger, and had lighter hair. He was attractive, like Vincent, but his looks were more lightly colored. His expression was more mischievous.

But Cloud began to change. For a moment, his hostile alertness lingered to suspicion. Then, his expression changed to bewilderment, as if he were being informed about a misunderstanding. He smiled and laughed at himself before turning his back on the door.

Tifa questioned him with her face and tried to ask, but didn't know how.

"False alarm," Cloud said. "I got worked up over nothing."

"T-the forces of evil?" Tifa asked (trying to joke).

"You could say that."

"I love your indirectness," she replied sarcastically.

--

There was a frightening stillness in the air. Things were happening, and gears were turning. Something was happening in a place that was far way from our world, and yet it was close to our world at the same time. A meeting was taking place, and what a drastic, terrible meeting it would be. The wind was two steps from convulsing.

The shadows took their seats. The head, with a rather young face, sat proudly at the largest seat. His closest subordinates sat near him with grave faces, boiling for a fight.

"Thank you for joining us tonight," the head shadow said graciously. "We have an important matter to discuss…which you must already be aware of."

The shadows hissed in seething, contained rage.

"We have harvested from this village for the past 200 years, my beloved friends…and we've been driven away from villages before. Now, another one of these pests have come to drive us out again. Will you have it?"

"NO!" the shadows cried.

The shadows growled and stomped on the floor, war cries on their breath. The head shadow raised his hand and quieted them.

"But their generations have grown strong," one informed. "This one was not even used to his body…and we sent fifty of us to exterminate him…but sire…only twelve of them came back! He's probably healed himself by now too. We must leave again. There's no way around it…"

The head shadow got out of his chair and walked around all of the shadows. He stopped behind this shadow in particular.

"Go on," the head shadow replied.

"It is something I heard," the poor shadow confessed. "It was another city like us…a man from Over There came to the human town they were feasting on. They had been there for over 400 years…and they decided to attack him…some became frightened and took human forms in the town…"

"And what of this fellow city of ours?" the head shadow asked calmly.

"All dead!" the shadow cried. "He killed them all! Just one man! And that was the last generation! Oh, they have grown so strong, my lord! Too strong! It is folly!"

The head shadow put his hand on the poor wretch's shoulder. "And do you know why they were all killed?"

"Why, my lord?"

"Because they neglected to destroy the weak link in their chain…"

The shadow felt something slice through him. His mouth opened in shock, and his body fell forward onto the table. The shadows quivered in fear as they saw the point of a sword through his chest. The shadow's body dissipated into thin air, leaving the sword pinned into the chair and still in its master's hand. The head shadow jerked his sword out and made it flashed out of his hands.

"Does anyone have anymore objections?" he replied coolly.

The shadows shook their heads.

"Good…if you are my allies, and you love our way of life dearly…you will follow me…"

--

The shop had closed a long time ago, and Yuffie had left for home. Cloud pulled out tins, again without Tifa's permission. Tifa saw her chamomile tea, along with three red teas, sitting on the counter. Her guest had already plundered them, and the water had already been boiled and put to use.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Tifa muttered. "Do I have to put a leash on you?"

"I only use what I need," Cloud replied. "Last one's ready."

Tifa noticed a handkerchief on the counter. Cloud took it and began to tie it around her eyes. She grabbed his wrists before he could finish it.

"What are you…?!"

"I will be testing you on taste and smell," Cloud replied. "It's mandatory!"

Tifa submitted. She felt the handkerchief tighten around her head and flinch.

"Is it too tight?" Cloud asked.

She shook her head. "Fire away."

She heard the teapot clanking, the liquid pouring, and the steam coming up. She heard it four times. She was led somewhere in her blindness, and a mug was carefully placed in her hands.

"It's plain old chamomile," Tifa answered.

"That's a gimme," Cloud replied.

Tifa was surprised when she realized that the mug was only filled halfway. She drank it anyway.

"Hit me again," she replied confidently. "This is child's play."

She wished that she had never said it. The next one was tricky, taking several sniffs and tastes to figure out.

"Apple Lemon Pomegranate and Chamomile!" Tifa cried. "You heel! You made it difficult on purpose!"

She roughly gave him the mug back.

"And you said it was 'child's play'…"

"Don't play with my words, you…you…"

She felt the mug being handed back to her. The next one was much easier: Chamomile and Rooibos Orange. The smell gave it away completely.

"Feeling better?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah…what's next…"

"The last one…"

The last one she couldn't quite tell. The last one had a creamy sensation to it, but even that was vague.

"You gave me another hard one," Tifa muttered. "Are you trying to make things difficult for me?"

"Are you giving up?" Cloud asked in mock-horror.

"No, I'm not!" Tifa replied. "It…it's not Rooibos Toffee…that's too strong…it's definitely not Haute Chocolate…so it has to be…has to be…"

Tifa felt a light affectionate kiss on her ear. At first, she reacted by doing nothing. She felt him brush a trail of kisses under her hairline, which migrated across her neck. She turned her head and tugged the handkerchief off. The expression on his face was impish…and yet fearful.

"Rooibos Vanilla," Tifa answered. "It's Chamomile blended with Rooibos Vanilla. I'm sure of it."

"Perfect," Cloud said. "But your senses need work…"

"That wasn't affection between friends," Tifa interrupted.

"I didn't intend for it to be," Cloud replied.

Tifa pulled away from him and went to wash the mug in the sink. She hoped to God that he wouldn't follow her. God had other plans. She felt his hands trail down her arms and stop above her elbows. He smelled her hair gently and made a humming noise. Tifa didn't know how to get away...or how to want to get away. She struggled feebly.

"S-stop," she said softly.

He didn't.

"Stop," she repeated more loudly. She cried out a third time in a louder voice.

"Stop it!"

Cloud finally let her go in slight disappointment. "You don't like me?"

Tifa turned around to face him. "Liking isn't enough…I barely even know who you are…and we've only known each other for less than two weeks…"

"So you don't trust me." It was a statement, not a question.

"I don't know," Tifa replied in distress. "I just…I haven't known you long enough…"

Cloud advanced towards her again. Tifa knew she was backed up against the sink. Trapped like a mouse.

"Knowing someone completely and trusting someone are two different things," he said.

"S-stay away from me!"

He was close to her, but he didn't embrace her or catch her with his hands. He simply leaned forward and briefly captured her lips with his. Too briefly.

"I think it's time to go to bed," Cloud said softly.

Tifa nodded and walked out of the kitchen as fast as she could. Cloud let out a heavy, dejected sigh and put away the tins.


	3. A Mutual Attraction

Wasn't satisfied...so I revised it. Here you go...

* * *

Vincent walked into his unwanted guest's room with a shopping bag. He pulled out a pair of sealed, winter pajamas. He ripped the plastic off and tugged out the cardboard before handing it to his guest.

"Why must I wear these ridiculous pieces of clothing?" his companion complained.

"You'll feel rather uncomfortable sleeping in normal clothes," Vincent replied. "You aren't going to bed yet, so don't worry. If you're going to be here, you have to act the part."

The man mumbled in protest and fiddled with the buttons. Just then, a strong gust of wind came by and blew the window open. Snow flew into the room…along with something else. Vincent and his guest tensed under an ominous feeling coming from the wind.

"Did you feel that too or was it just me?" Vincent asked.

His guest dropped the pajama shirt onto the floor and rushed out of the bedroom. Vincent turned on his heels and followed him.

"Where are you going?" Vincent asked in concern.

"Out," the man replied.

Vincent watched as his companion ran down the stairs, walked through the storefront, and was gone.

--

As an avid appreciator of fine beverages, Cloud wouldn't dare throw away the rest of the tea. It would've been such a waste. He had meant the rest to be for Tifa and him, but judging by what had happened, it was a matter of mice and men. He though of refrigerating it, but the idea made him shudder.

Unwittingly, a knock came at the door, one that would solve his problem. Cloud was reluctant to open it, since he was not the master of the house. But the knock was persistent. Cloud cautiously opened the door, and the person waiting outside shocked him. It was that stranger. That man he had seen at the restaurant with Vincent.

"This is the teashop?" the stranger asked.

"Yes," Cloud replied. "What do you want?"

"Don't you feel it in the wind?" he asked.

"Feel what?"

The stranger roughly took his hand and pulled him outside. The wind blew furiously that night. It was speaking in a language that human ears couldn't possibly understand. But this man could hear it loud and clear. And so did Cloud.

"I'd get ready if I were you," he said.

"But why are you warning me?" Cloud asked. "Aren't you one of them?"

The stranger snorted and grinned mischievously.

"I've been branded as a traitor anyway…it's funny how loyalty can be altered…May I come inside?"

"Tifa might not like that."

"I'll be silent."

Cloud unwillingly let his informant into kitchen. The stranger dusted the snow out of his hair and saw the teapots on the counter.

"Is there tea in there?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"May I help myself?"

"You drink tea?" Cloud questioned.

"I'm trying to get into the habit," the stranger explained.

"Then knock yourself out."

The man snatched a stray teacup and randomly poured out of one of the teapots.

"Want any sugar?" Cloud asked politely.

"I don't like it."

The stranger sat down at the table to enjoy his tea. Cloud sat at the opposite side.

"What name are you going by in human world?" Cloud asked.

"My host decided to name me Sephiroth…he got it from some book…it's a plumb mouthful…"

Cloud wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"My feelings are mutual," Sephiroth replied. "But it seems I'm stuck with it. Just as much as I'm stuck here."

"So why are you here in the first place?" Cloud asked.

"Just poking around…does one need a reason to do everything?"

"I suppose not…"

Sephiroth sniffed at the tea and smiled. "My host has such…plain teas…"

"Vincent likes high grade teas," Cloud informed.

"Did this tea shopkeeper tell you that?" Sephiroth asked.

"No…I just know that he does…and I know you're not a threat to the village…"

Sephiroth frowned in response.

"Why are you telling me that?" he asked.

"You were about to ask me why I didn't attack you at the restaurant," Cloud answered.

"Touché."

Sephiroth looked curiously around the kitchen. The first kitchen he had seen was smaller, with a simpler oven and stove. The floor was tile instead of wood.

"Have you told that woman about yourself?" Sephiroth asked.

"Very little," Cloud answered. "But I haven't figured out how to explain it in human words…so I've…"

"You haven't broken through the surface yet…"

Cloud shook his head in anguish.

"You're wasting your time," Sephiroth replied snidely. "A human mind is a fragile, finite thing."

"I beg to differ," Cloud interrupted. "Only human bodies are finite…humans can really show you a thing or two if you give them a chance."

"I can't wait for that delight," Sephiroth replied dryly. "So… how are your injuries?"

"All gone," Cloud answered. "I'll bet they were happy to injure me though."

"Who?"

"Your kind…I'll bet they were happy that I was injured. I was bedridden for three days. I had this rather bad one at my shoulder…but I didn't mind."

"Why not?"

"Because I rather like pain."

Sephiroth grinned at the thought. He was beginning to feel rather comfortable in the kitchen.

"Yes," Cloud continued. "I like pain. I like pleasure too. I like wise men and fools. I like lots of things. Isn't that odd?"

"What does happiness have to do with it?" Sephiroth asked.

"With what?

"You said that my kind was happy to injure you."

Cloud buttoned his lip innocently and shrugged.

"You know what they say…when a man falls, his enemies rejoice."

"Doesn't your kind believe in forgiving your enemies?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud shook his head vigorously. A slightly morbid smile appeared on his face.

"Not in this case," Cloud responded. "If I have an enemy, I slit his throat. Like this…"

Cloud raised his hand and made a violent hand movement in front of his neck. Sephiroth backed up all the way in his chair, nearly falling backwards. He clutched his neck in fear and amusement.

"How shocking!"

"Is it really?" Cloud asked.

"Well…I wouldn't want to be your enemy…"

"And luckily, you're not. More tea?"

"I'm beginning to like you."

--

Tifa woke up in the wee hours of the morning. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she started counting the contours in ceiling out of boredom. Her restless feet led her out of her bedroom. She walked toward the stairs and leaned forward to see if any lights were on downstairs. None. Tifa concluded that Cloud must have gone to sleep. She tried to go back to her room, only to stop right in front of his room. The door was completely shut. It made her mad with loneliness.

"He's probably sound asleep," Tifa thought. "I didn't here him come up."

Tifa cursed her skittishness. Shera had been right all along: she needed a relationship.

She put her hands on the door and pressed her nose on it. She took a deep breath and pondered to herself.

"I wonder if it's warm beside him," she mused. "Do you think he'd wake up if I went inside and curled up in bed with him? What would I do if he did?"

Tifa blushed and tried to shake the thought out of her head. Not even on a cold day in hell!

"But maybe I could try it…"

Tifa forced herself back into her room. She whimpered all the way.

--

Cloud was up and awake before her again. Tifa already smelled so as she showered and dressed for the day. She had a mind to scold him again for messing with her teas, but she found herself not caring anymore.

At the end of the stairs, she could already hear clanking and bubbling water. Tifa didn't announce her presence; she walked right in and stared at him without a word. He didn't react. She took a deep breath and tried to say something, but Cloud beat her to it.

"It seems I've impulsively gone through your teas again," Cloud said. "You'll have to forgive me."

"Oh no!" Tifa replied. "I…"

"And I'm sorry for what I did last night," Cloud interrupted. "Boundaries are quite new to me."

"But Cloud…"

"But that's no excuse…"

Tifa felt early morning grumpiness stir within her.

"It won't happen again."

Inside her mind, Tifa was screaming in exasperation. She simmered down and silently worked beside him. She saw six tins stacked neatly on counter: and herbal infusion of peppermint tea, two maté teas, two red teas, and flavored black tea of Almond biscotti. All six of her teapots were sitting in a row by the stove.

Tifa could smell the peppermint tea, one of her favorites, and it reminded her that it was holiday season. That meant that it was almost Christmas. She wasn't going to be alone this time, so she probably had to do some shopping for a Christmas dinner. Perhaps, she would have to get some lamb; she thought that turkey was too dry for taste, even with cranberry sauce. Maybe Rude could make her one of his famous hot chocolate cakes! It warmed her heart to know she wouldn't be eating by herself this Christmas. Just Cloud and her probably. A nice Christmas dinner…alone…

But that wasn't her concern now! The man hadn't even looked at her. Tifa wanted attention, and she disliked being ignored! He passed her by the counter and took the first pot out of the row, and still, he managed not to look at her.

The tea smelled good, with hints of peppermint. It was blended with something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Tifa anticipated that the cup he was pouring was for her, but he stopped her before she could take it.

"This blend is a bit risky," Cloud warned. "It might be terrible…"

Tifa watched with envy, and like a poison tester, Cloud braved it and came out victorious.

"Tempting, scrumptious, and refreshing," Cloud reflecting. "Here you go...try it…"

Cloud expected her to take the cup, but Tifa let her impulses fly. She moved forward like lightning and wrapped her arms around his. Suddenly, Tifa was conscious of how short she was: five feet and three inches. Cloud was nearly a head taller than her. In a millisecond, she decided that tugging him downward wouldn't hurt him, and she tasted the tea on his breath.

Tifa withdrew her lips, thought for a moment, and came up with an answer. Her arms stayed around his neck.

"Peppermint tea," she said, "With Almond Biscotti and Haute Chocolate…you're right. It is rather tempting…but it could use some whole milk and brown sugar."

Cloud gave her strange stare. He didn't seem angry or surprised, nor did he seem dumbfounded. He just looked at her.

"Say," Tifa thought aloud. "Let's blend just the Almond Biscotti with the peppermint tea…and get some eggnog! That's not too bold, is it?"

Cloud said nothing.

"See? I can figure out teas just fine. I still have a bit to learn…but I'm getting it!"

Cloud nodded in understanding, but he still said nothing. Tifa unwrapped her arms from him in disappointment and put her hands on the counter.

"The eggnog idea's too gusty," Tifa muttered.

"Nah," Cloud replied. "I'm willing to try it. The grocer opens in fifteen minutes, right?"

Tifa gave him a weak nod; her face became hidden underneath her hair. Cloud sensed a strange, emotional feeling coming from her and became concerned. He tried to speak to her, but she seemed to rush past him and left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked in a raised voice.

"To my room," Tifa replied from the stairs. "My boots are upstairs."

Cloud barely heard her soft footsteps. Her bedroom door was faintly shut.

--

Shera pushed a wheeled crate of packaged cereal along the aisle. She stopped at a lacking section of the shelves and put the cereals away by expiration date. She looked back toward the counter and saw her husband snoozing in his chair. Cid wasn't good at waking up early.

It almost promised to be a quiet day. All Shera could hear were the buzzing electricity from the lights above and Cid's low snoring. Shera carefully stacked all the boxes in their right places and began to hum "Jingle Bell Rock". The front door opened, and two silent customers walked into her view.

"I know where it is," Tifa said. "You don't need to go with me. Just wait by the counter."

As Tifa walked away, Cloud let his eyes linger on her. Tifa seemed to walk aimlessly, and yet she knew where she was going. He could still feel a strange, hidden emotion in her soul, and it troubled him greatly.

Cloud obediently went to the counter, and saw the sleeping Cid. A bell sat on the counter, and Cloud impulsively pushed on it. Cid woke up blinking.

"I couldn't resist," Cloud replied. "Sorry about that."

"Happens all the time," Cid replied sarcastically. "So, can I help you?"

"In a minute…"

Shera pulled the cart backwards toward the counter, still humming Christmas carols under her merry breath.

"Good morning, Cloud," Shera cooed.

"Merry Christmas," Cloud responded.

"So, what's with Tifa?"

"I think I did something wrong," he confessed.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Cid taunted.

"They're not lovers," Shera interrupted. "They're good friends."

"And I'm a belly dancer from Morocco."

--

It was her fault. He was to blame too, but it was definitely her fault.

Tifa leaned against the dog and cat food shelves and looked down at her feet. Before her was the refrigerated section of dairy products, with two rows of eggnog. She knew she was supposed to be picking one, but her mind just wouldn't focus on the task. Perhaps, Tifa thought, she shouldn't have come after all.

A low sigh hit her ears and invaded her thoughts.

"So many choices," a male voice whined.

Tifa looked up in surprise, and Cloud was right beside her, leaning against Friskies cat food.

"I didn't even hear you!" Tifa cried.

"I've been known to have quiet steps," Cloud replied.

Tifa put on an irritated face and started seriously looking for the eggnog.

"What do you want from me?" Cloud asked.

"I don't follow you," Tifa replied.

"Why are you upset?"

Tifa gave him a blasé expression. She shook her head.

"I'm not upset," she replied.

Cloud sighed wearily and frowned, for Tifa was a nut to crack. But by God, he would do it. With quick movements, he forcefully turned her to face him. Tifa gasped in surprise.

"What do you want from me?" Cloud asked again (with more earnestness).

Tifa shook her head. "N-nothing! I didn't ask for anything!"

"I said something this morning, didn't I?" Cloud asked. "Is that why you're upset?"

"I-I-I'm not upset. I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Stop lying."

"L-lying?"

Cloud gave her a good shake, as if a mountain snake had slithered on her shoulders.

"Yes, that's what I said…"

"But I…"

"And don't tell me you're not," he interrupted, "Because I know you are. I can see it in your eyes, and you're stuttering. And worst of all, your mind's becoming an open book to me!"

Tifa completely lost her composure and began to tremble. Her face turned as white as the snow outside.

"Open…book…"

"Yes…"

Tifa lowered her head in defeat. For a moment, Cloud thought she would fall forward. Her voice came out in stammers, so much so that she needed to repeat herself several times.

"Th-th-then… go ah-head and… read it."

"I won't," Cloud answered.

Her head perked up as if she had been woken up. Her eyes darted across his face.

"Why not?" she asked.

His hands framed her face, and his fingers felt the skin under her eyes. She was turning from white to blood red. A finger traced over the corner of her lips, as if he was proclaiming ownership over it.

"I won't," he replied. "I just won't. It's in my face, but I won't read a word. I've already made up my mind. I won't do a thing like that…not to you."

Without warning, he claimed her lips with his. There was no struggle.

Meanwhile, Shera and Cid stealthily poked their heads from behind the shelves. Shera pulled back behind the shelves with a small, guilty squeal.

"We should go back to the counter," Shera reasoned. "This is in bad taste."

"You're bailing out when it's getting good?" Cid asked. "You can go…but I'm staying."

Shera meekly peaked her head back and watched. She had obviously missed something because their customers were not kissing anymore.

"I thought you said to stay away," Cloud said.

"I didn't mean it," Tifa replied.

"Then why did you say it?" he asked.

Tifa shrugged nervously and continued to tremble. "I dunno. I was scared. You frightened me."

For a moment, the strong woman he was used to stood as a different person. Her perky face had turned vulnerable and frail, and her body appeared to be shrinking. He reached out to her and pulled her into a protective embrace. He could feel her shaking.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said.

"There you go again," Tifa replied. "Apologizing. Don't do that! What I really hate is when people apologize, and it's not really their fault."

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Say that again and I'll murder you, pal!"

Cloud stiffened in fear and buttoned his lip. Tifa buried her face in his chest and mumbled something.

"I should be sorry," Tifa answered. "I think I'm grumpy."

Cloud lightly rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. After a while, Tifa started to laugh like a monkey.

"Why are we doing this to ourselves?" she asked.

"I don't know," Cloud replied. "Tifa, we've forgot something."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"The eggnog," he replied.

"I don't care right now."

Her smile grew wider. Tifa threw her arms around him and pulled him to her, pecking him over and over again on the lips.

Shera hid behind the shelves again. "We're going to tell everyone, aren't we?"

"Goldmine."

* * *

It appears that this tale will be longer than I thought.

Watch for: _Let the Battle Begin_


End file.
